Hospital Love
by lovagirl132
Summary: A new patient enters the Konoha Hospital Sakura works at, is he the reason why her life suddenly became hell? Can a few months of treating him change that? Plenty Humor! Oneshot. DeiSaku SakuDei DeixSaku SakuxDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara.


Me: I tried writing this story in a diffrent format!

Sakura: You just pressed the enter key a bunch of times...

Me: Hey! Shut it!

Sakura: (sighs) She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

BZZZT!

I sighed; that was the 5th time that idiot has called me! I, Sakura Haruno, have been doing the usual medical duties when all of a sudden an injured Akatsuki member had burst through the hospital doors, laid down on a stretcher. Me, being the kind-hearted person I was, signed up to take care of the badly hurt man. Boy…do I regret it now.

**BZZZT!**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted, storming up the stairs to his hospital room, opening the door and glaring at the wide grin on his face.

Boy…how many times I've wanted to surgically remove that annoying little grin.

"What do you want now?" I asked, trying, TRYING my very hardest to keep my voice calm.

"I'm thirsty, get me some water, un"

There we go again with the 'un'.

The first couple of days of taking care of the dimwit was calm, counting the fact he was unconscious…But, that's not the point!

I KNEW the minute he had opened his eyes and a small weak smirk played across his lips that I was going to be living in hell.

I made my way to the small sink in the little hospital room, and poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

He stared at it before tossing it on me, completely soaking me to the bone. Oh ho ho, I KNOW he just didn't do that!

"I don't like tap water, get me some water from the drink machine downstairs, un" I twitched very slightly, before walking out the door and down 5 FUCKING FLIGHTS of stairs!

This hospital needs to get a new elevator! Once I had spent 1.25 dollars for a drink, (1.25 dollars I will never get back, mind you) I walked back to his room and handed him the drink.

He took a slow tantalizing sip, before spitting it out, and tossing the water on me AGAIN!

"It's too cold, I like my water just warm enough for me to swallow, un" Deidara looked the other way, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Why is he doing this to me? What have I ever done to him? Ok, I admit taping duck tape on his mouth so he would shut up was going a tad overboard… but HE started it!

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the only temperature we have…" Haha! What now mister I-only-like-water-at-a-certain-temperature-fancy-Akatsuki-pants?

"Huh…And they call this the best hospital in Konoha? Puh-lease, un…" He scoffed, rolling his eyes to irritate me even more.

"Is that all sir?" I sighed, REALLY wanting to leave, even if for a few seconds.

"Hmm…why is your hair pink, un?" He asked curiously taking me aback slightly.

"Um…because I was born with it…"

"What's your last name, un?"

"Haruno…Sakura Haruno"

"What's your favorite food, un?"

"I don't specifically have a favorite…"

"What's your favorite flower, un?"

"I like pink roses…"Why I was telling him all this, and he's an Akatsuki surely only asking me this to kill me later, I don't know, but he actually seemed interested about the small things about me.

When he had finally finished the question game, he just laid his head back and shut his eyes, muttering that I could leave now.

The next day when I came to the hospital I was IMMEDIATLEY met with the oh so familiar buzzing sound, indicating that he needed something from me.

The moment I entered his room I was surprised to see him sleeping…or I THOUGHT he was sleeping.

I walked over to his bed and peered at him and jumped when his body shot up and a large bouquet of pink roses were pushed into my face.

Was I shocked? Yes. Was I happily surprised? Yes. Was I slightly confused? Definitely.

"Uh…what are these?" He looked at the bed, a very small blush on his cheeks, as he glared at the blankets as if they were the reason for his embarrassment.

"Um…you said you liked pink roses…and it's Valentine's Day so…" His voice trailed off, as I took the roses from him and looked at them cautiously.

Hey, I had to be sure nothing was going to pop out and eat me ok? When I was positive nothing was going to happen I took a sniff of them, a large smile spread across my face.

I looked at him, a large blush on my face, my eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Thank you sir" He blinked, then looked at me from the corner of his eye, slightly irritated, but suddenly more embarrassed then before.

"Don't call me sir…call me Deidara, un" He muttered.

A larger smile just appeared, as I nodded my head. I bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and pulled back to see a shocked expression on his face as he raised his hand to touch his cheek lightly.

"Thank you Deidara" I laughed, before walking out the room the smile never leaving my lips.

I should have taken that act of kindness as a sign of what was about to come, as every day I became more excited to arrive at the hospital.

He still teased me a lot, but not nearly as much. I was slightly disappointed however when one day I entered his room, and he was practicing walking on crutches.

Right…the minute he could walk again he'll leave and go back to being an S class murderer…The thought struck me hard, but I ignored it and put on a fake smile.

"I see your health has gotten better" His head snapped up to look at me, the all too familiar grin spreading throughout his features.

"Hey, look a penny, un" He said, bending over only to trip and fall flat on his face muttering an 'ow'.

I burst out laughing at his pain, no matter how sadistic that sounds, I was still happy he was the same person.

I bent down to help him up by placing his arm around my shoulder, lifting him up wasn't hard at all, because of my (cough) inhuman strength (cough) not that I'm bragging or anything. (A/N: You keep thinking that Sakura)

"There we go, now you're really smiling, un" My eyes hovered to his, a soft look on his face as he stared at me.

"H-How'd you…" Great…I'm Hinata now…

"Eh, it's easy to tell when you're faking, un…" I blinked a couple times when his eyes lowered to somewhere below my eyes, yet above my chin.

Realizing he was staring his body snapped up, as he tugged his arm away and looked the other way blushing brightly.

"Hmm?" I questioned, not getting at all why he was so bashful.

Don't you dare say I'm dense! I have an IQ close to Shikamaru's thank you very much! And I am not bragging this time either! I am trying to prove a point!

"Ah…um…by the way, why were you so upset suddenly, un?" He asked, trying to change the conversation elsewhere. My eyes fell slightly at the remembrance that he'll have to leave as soon as he's better.

"No reason, just thinking about what's to happen when you're all healed" He looked at me, reflecting the same sadness I seem to feel.

The next day, I was surprised to see everyone running around in a hassle, the red alert going off.

I understood what was happening; I had dreaded the day it would happen.

My fear was concluded when I entered Deidara's room and was met with an empty bed. I stood there silently, before slowly walking the bed he had always occupied, and sitting on it.

As the sadness started to overwhelm me I noticed a small clay bird on the table next to the bed that had a small note attached to it. Who did I know that made clay birds?

It was on the tip of my tongue…um…oh right!

I quickly snatched the clay bird and took the note in my hands to read. I was a little shocked to see only two simple words written on it.

**Look Up.**

I did as the note said, and there, grinning down at me, attached to the ceiling like Spiderman, was Deidara. His body swooped down, and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed firmly on mine.

He pulled back to look at me with soft eyes, as he cupped my face in his hand, a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"I know it's wrong Sakura, but I've fallen in love with you these past few months together, un" I just sat there blinking at him before I finally spoke.

"A-Am I dreaming?" I hit him across the face hard, my eyes disbelieving.

"Ow! Fuck! If you're dreaming you're supposed to hit yourself, un!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why would I do that? It would hurt…" He sighed, rolled his eyes, then smiled at me.

"Dense as ever, even during a red alert, un" I said I'm not dense! Jeez! What's with people these days!?

"I'm not dense…" I mumbled childishly, turning my head away from him and pouting to add effect. All he did was grab hold of my waist and slammed his lips down to mine before I pulled back to smile at him.

"Yeah, I guess I love you too" I laughed as he scooped me into another kiss, this time much more passionate.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip for entrance, which I gave, and moaned as our tongues wrestled and he won, exploring every possible part of my mouth.

I didn't know this guy was capable to kiss…who would've thought?

He pulled back and looked me square in the eye sadly, before giving me a soft sweet kiss, and then disappearing.

My head was too fuzzy to think when the nurses came rushing into the room and looked at me.

"I heard the patient's voice where did he go?!"

"I…uh…wait…what?"

"Oh my god he did some kind of jutsu on her! Run!" One of the nurses screamed, rushing out the door. Well that was rude…

I sighed, glancing out the open window he probably had escaped from. I knew he would come back, and visit as much as he could. I wasn't scared, he loved me too much to just leave and never come back. I smiled, as I watched the big explosive bangs and large clouds of dust outside the hospital room.

_Yup, he'll definitely come back._

* * *

Me: Once again with the dramticism!...

Sakura: Is that even a word?

Me: Nope!

Sakura: ...

Me: ...

Sakura: You wrote this in first person for the first time...

Me: Yup! SO people could see what YOU were thinking! :3

Sakura: Ah...

Me: Well, sadly the day I post this was my first day of High School...yipee...

Sakura: ...Was it fun?

Me: No! All they did was talk about how each certain classroom works! And now one of teachers is keeping an eye on me because I fell asleep in his class!

Sakura: Um...WHY did you fall asleep in class?

Me: I was bored! God! I miss summer vacation! I want to go to college already!

Sakura: What do you want to be?

Me: I want to go to Manga School in Japan and learn how to draw manga! :D

Sakura: ...

Me: ...what...?

Sakura: I just noticed you talk about yourself a lot at the end of your stories so that they seem longer...

Me: ...No! I just want my readers to know a little about me!

Sakura:...You want to make it long don't you...

Me: Yeah I do...This should be long enough though!

Sakura: Yeah...so...Please Read and Review...

* * *


End file.
